Back In Black
by leochick
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE UNTHINKABLE". Lyle wants revenge against MPJ. Meanwhile, how will JarodMiss Parker's relationship work out? Please read & review.


Disclaimer: The television show "The Pretender" and its characters belong to their respectful owners. No money is being made from this. This is all for good fun.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "The Unthinkable". You might want to read that story before reading this. If you don't want to, I can give you the spoilers from the story but be warned…

**DON'T**

**LOOK**

**ANY**

**FURTHER**

SPOILERS from "The Unthinkable": Lyle kidnapped Debbie so he could blackmail Broots into killing Miss Parker, so he would have no one standing in his way to take control over the Centre, and eventually the Triumvirate. Broots did shoot Miss Parker, but Jarod was able to warn her in time about the hit that was put out on her. When Broots did shoot her, she had a bulletproof vest on, saving her from the bullet.

As the story goes along, Jarod saves Debbie and takes her away from Lyle's lair. Meanwhile Broots searches for Miss Parker. When they do find each other, they try to escape, buy Lyle blocks their way out. Soon Miss Parker and Lyle are in a standoff with guns drawn on one another. Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Miss Parker becomes distracted; Lyle sees this and takes aim. He shoots and a second later, she shoots him. Broots pushes Miss Parker to the ground, trying to save her.

When the dust clears, MP realizes that Broots was the one that got shot. She tries her best to save him, but it's futile as he dies in her arms. Before Broots dies, she promises that she would look out for Debbie.

Basically, the story finishes with MP and Jarod leaving Blue Cove forever with Debbie and Adam (Baby Parker) in tow, but there are still lots of things to resolve. Jarod/Miss Parker's relationship, Lyle, Debbie's grief and other stuff.

If these spoilers don't help, then I'll recommend certain chapters from "The Unthinkable" story. The chapters I recommend would be—1-5, 12, 14, 16-19.

_**Back In Black**_

_**10 Months Later**_

_**Triumvirate**_

_**Somewhere in Africa**_

Lyle was dragged into his cell, thrown down onto the cold, concrete floor. Grimacing in pain, he rolled over onto his back, watching through half closed eyes as the guards walked out, locking the steel door behind them. Closing his eyes, he brought his fingers up to his lips, wiping away the blood that was trickling down his chin. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself off the floor, plopping down onto the dirty, ratty mattress that constituted for his bedding. Heaving a heavy sigh, he brought his right forearm up, shielding his eyes from the dizzying light bulb that swayed back and forth above him from the ceiling.

_This was all their fault…_

_Damn Jarod…_

_Damn Miss Parker…_

_Damn the Centre…_

_Damn the Triumvirate…_

_Damn them all to hell…_

His thoughts kept repeating through his mind like a soothing mantra. He wanted nothing more than to escape from this prison and make them all pay, but he especially wanted to make Jarod and his sister suffer for what they did to him. How dare they ruin his plans for the future?

Lyle thought back to that cold, rainy November night ten months ago. He almost succeeded in his plans to off his sister; however fate had other plans for him. And fate turned out to be none other than Jarod. He hated the man with every fiber in his being. If Jarod hadn't of meddled, Miss Parker would be six feet under and Broots would be sitting in his place now. However, things didn't turn out the way he planned. Instead, his sister was free, Broots was dead, and Lyle was paying his dues. Life just wasn't fair.

All he wanted was to have control. He wanted to control the Centre, then the Triumvirate. He would have all the power. He would be God. A brief smile lit up Lyle's face, but the smile didn't last long as he felt a drop of water land on his face, reminding of where he was.

Removing his arm, he swiped away the drop as he looked up at the ceiling. He could see the beads of water running along the small, rusty pipe. "Damn you, Jarod. When I get out of here, and I will, I'll make you suffer just like I have," Lyle vowed under his breath, "And you too, Sis." Taking delight in his thoughts, he closed his eyes, letting the fatigue take over his body.

XXXXXX

Lyle's peaceful slumber was interrupted when he heard the wailing of alarms echoing through the hallway outside his cell. Getting up, he ambled his way over to the door, doing his best to look out the small circular window. He watched as guards, sweepers, and cleaners ran past in chaos. Guns were drawn as they desperately shouted out orders.

Above him, the light began to flicker as his cell shook. Plaster and cement fell around him as he continued to watch the hallway for any signs of life. Seconds later, another explosion went off, leaving him in nothing but darkness. There was an eerie quiet as his eyes remained glued to the hallway. He had a strange feeling that someone was coming for him, and that it wasn't good.

Lyle tried to pry open the door, unfortunately it wouldn't budge. He was trapped. There was no way to get out. Looking out the window again, he watched as the guards took defensive positions, ready to defend against whatever was coming for him.

His heart pounded in his chest. Taking his hand, he wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming on his brow. With curious, fright filled eyes he watched as a few shadows danced along the wall, making their way towards him. The guards shouted out orders and began firing their guns. The shadows answered in return. Lyle watched with fascination as a gray, metal can came rolling down the hall, stopping in front of his door. Seconds later, white, cloudy smoke filled the corridor. The few remaining guards instantly dropped their guns. Falling to their knees, they cried out in agony as they did their best to cover up their eyes, but to no avail.

Glancing down, Lyle could see the gas was coming inside his room. This wasn't good. Taking his shirt off, he covered his mouth and nose, trying his best to not breathe in the gas. Glancing back out the window, he was startled at what he saw. There were five men, all dressed in black with gas masks on. Panicked, Lyle backed away from door, coming to a stop as his back hit the wall.

When the door opened, Lyle shouted out, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The men just ignored his question as they circled around him. Two of the bigger men grabbed him by the upper arms as they kept him against the wall. Lyle struggled against his captors, but it was futile, they were too strong to be overpowered by him.

With inquisitive eyes, Lyle watched in paralyzed fascination as the shortest of the five men came up to him. The shorter man grabbed him roughly by the chin, turning his face from side to side as if inspecting him for something that only he knew. When the man let go, Lyle asked again, "Who are you?"

The shorter man's head shot up. "You have no right to ask questions, Mr. Lyle," he responded back through the gas mask. Before Lyle could ask again, the man reached into his pocket, pulling out a liquid filled syringe. Panicking once again, Lyle fought back against his captors, but it was useless as the man brought the needle up to his arm, injecting him with the unknown drug.

The sedative worked fast as Lyle felt his limbs become still. His vision began to blur as his head fell down, resting on his chest. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he watched helplessly as the shorter man brought out a black hood. Wrapping the garment securely around his head, the men picked him up and carried him out of his cell.

XXXXX

When Lyle came to, he was greeted with blackness. Trying to remain calm, he tried to remove the hood, but to no avail. He was strapped and tied to a chair, holding him prisoner. He didn't like this as his fear became more unnerving.

Lyle felt a cold rush of air wrap around his body as he heard a door open. He could hear feet shuffling as his captors came into the room. "What's going on? Who do you work for?" he demanded through clenched teeth. No answer. Feeling frustrated he yelled out, "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

After a few brief seconds, the hood was ripped off his head. He instantly closed his eyes as the bright lights assaulted him. Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust, he finally rested his eyes on the person standing in front of him. Who he saw sent a chill down his spine.

The figure before him flashed a wicked smile at him. "Hello Lyle, long time no see."

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Lyle whispered out, "Hello…Alex."

XXXXX


End file.
